


Мужчина на той стороне улицы

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Human, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Self-Indulgent Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Некий мужчина в квартире напротив доводит Кастиэля до оргазма своими странными, но невероятно эротичными действиями.





	1. Глава первая, в которой Кастиэль получает неожиданный подарок

Первое, что делает Кастиэль Новак, возвращаясь домой по пятницам, это раздевается догола. Он заботится о своих вещах и не раскидывает их как попало на своем пути, нет; он очень аккуратно вешает свой костюм, который горничная заберет в чистку, он благовоспитанно сворачивает свои носки, рубашку и нижнее белье лицевой стороной наружу, прежде чем положить в корзину, а галстук, ремень и запонки занимают предназначенные для них ячейки в шкафу. Потом он достает бинокль, флакон смазки и усаживается в массивное кресло — единственный предмет мебели в темной комнате для гостей на первом этаже его дома. Затем он ждет.

Меньше чем через час его ожидание вознаграждается включившимся светом, освещающим идеально расположенную для наблюдения комнату в доме через улицу. В общем-то, ему не нужен бинокль, но с ним он может рассмотреть мелкие детали, невидимые невооруженным взглядом. И, наконец, входит он, человек, работающий главой безопасности «Сандовера», человек, по сути подчиняющийся Кастиэлю, и он знает, что это неправильно, ужасно и находится на границе дозволенного, но просто не может запретить себе следить за зеленоглазым Адонисом с другой стороны улицы.

Сегодня, входя в спальню, Адонис разговаривает по телефону, взмахивая рукой, словно подчеркивает какой-то момент в разговоре с человеком на другом конце линии. Вдруг он замирает напротив окна, и Кастиэль может разглядеть хмурый взгляд, как его губы поджимаются, становясь все тоньше. Затем тот качает головой и поворачивается спиной к завороженному зрителю, двигаясь, словно расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Кастиэль задыхается, чувствуя, как жар опаляет низ живота. Спальня снова пустеет, Кастиэль откидывается назад, переводя дыхание, даже не заметив, что практически не дышал, и ждет дальше.

Через несколько минут мужчина возвращается, одетый лишь в боксеры и расстегнутую рубашку. На скромный взгляд Кастиэля его грудь великолепна — широкая и загорелая, безволосая, но все же очень мужественная, от этого вида сложно не захлебнуться слюной. Как и каждую вторую пятницу, мужчина берет дешевый бритвенный станок и бреет ноги, отчего Кастиэль готов кончить прямо на месте, но он пережимает свой член у корня, делая глубокие вдохи и пытаясь успокоиться. Когда мужчина удовлетворен состоянием своих ног, он начинает втирать в кожу лосьон. Наблюдать за мужчиной в комнате настолько странно и эротично, что Кастиэль сдается и позволяет себе упасть в оргазм. Вероятно, он ненадолго отрубается, потому что когда ему удается снова сосредоточить взгляд на противоположной стороне улицы, мужчина уже вне поля зрения.

Наконец, тот возвращается, и Кастиэлю кажется, что он получает удар коленом в пах. Зеленоглазый мужчина нежно, словно лаская тело любовника, скользит ладонями по платью. Платье асимметрично: с одной стороны оно опускается до лодыжки, а с другой прикрывает лишь половину бедра, и видно, что на мужчине шелковые чулки с поясом. Кастиэлю удается рассмотреть подвязки. Мужской торс прикрыт тканью, но Кастиэль замечает сбоку полоску кожи — индикатор того, что спина обнажена. Когда мужчина снова покидает спальню, Кастиэль чувствует себя как ребенок на Рождество, которого надули с долгожданным подарком. Он не может сдержать всплеск разочарования, когда свет в спальне гаснет, и дом погружается в темноту. Он смиряется со своим ночным одиночеством, возвращает бинокль и лубрикант на место, принимает душ и надевает пижаму, а затем усаживается в гостиной с книгой и бокалом бренди. 

Книга уже наполовину прочитана, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Кастиэль раздраженно откладывает ее в сторону и встает, чтобы открыть. По пути он туже затягивает пояс халата, чувствуя себя немного нелепо — открывать дверь почти в восемь вечера в пижаме. Когда он наконец открывает дверь, то еле сдерживается от желания ущипнуть себя, думая, что он, несомненно, спит. Перед ним стоит настолько прекрасное существо, что захватывает дух и в горле появляется комок. Кастиэль уже так давно любуется этим человеком на расстоянии, знаком с его профессиональными качествами и как он выглядит в порыве страсти. Он видел этого мужчину в различных степенях раздетости, и бесконечное количество пятниц он наблюдал, как тот переодевается в женщину и онанирует. Кастиэль давно сражен, даже на расстоянии, но теперь, когда тот стоит на его пороге, Кастиэлю кажется, что у него сейчас случится сердечный приступ. Губы, накрашенные кроваво-красной помадой, приоткрываются в знойной улыбке, мужчина наклоняется вперед и голосом чуть выше, чем обычно, тихо шепчет Кастиэлю на ухо: «Ты будешь кричать, когда я буду выстанывать твое имя». Ухватившись за ручку двери, чтобы не упасть, Кастиэль отступает на шаг и шире открывает дверь, приглашая того в дом.

Мужчина кажется выше, чем обычно, и быстрый взгляд вниз подтверждает, что тот на шпильках, и бедра покачиваются при ходьбе, повергая Кастиэля в легкий транс. Он доходит до гостиной и поворачивается, посылая Кастиэлю горящий взгляд, полный грязных обещаний, и тот наконец выходит из ступора и идет к мужчине, с трудом передвигая ноги. Кастиэль слышит его смешок, но улыбка на губах остается кокетливой. Уже через секунду Кастиэль оказывается в пределах досягаемости мужчины, и руки того ложатся на пояс халата, ловко развязывая узел и нежно спуская ткань. Кажется, что Кастиэль прирос к месту, и мужчина притягивает его к себе за пояс, просовывая колено между ногами Кастиэля, потираясь о твердеющий член. Уха Кастиэля касается теплый воздух, дыхание мужчины прерывисто, и он без предупреждения кладет ладонь на его штаны, а язык облизывает ушную раковину. Кастиэль не может сдержать дрожь, но, прежде чем он может взять себя в руки, мужчина плавно опускается на колени, рука скользит вниз по торсу Кастиэля, а потом ныряет под пижаму и дотрагивается до его груди. 

Когда мужчина щиплет затвердевший сосок, бедра Кастиэля дергаются, и член ныряет прямо в открытый перед ним рот. Кастиэлю не стыдно признаться, что только тело перед ним и мягкое давление мужских рук на грудь удерживают его от падения. Вскоре грешный рот и искусные пальцы превращают Кастиэля в корчащуюся, стонущую субстанцию, и вот он уже проливает свое семя в горло человека, стоящего перед ним на коленях, и тот принимает все до капли, и член Кастиэля, находящегося в послеоргазменной неге, вылизан и высосан досуха. Когда он начинает шипеть от перевозбуждения, мужчина целует напоследок головку члена и натягивает на Кастиэля боксеры и пижамные штаны. Удовлетворенный своей работой, мужчина встает, а потом его губы накрывают губы Кастиэля. Поцелуй жесткий и требовательный, язык мужчины вылизывает рот Кастиэля, тот чувствует вкус собственного семени, и кровь снова устремляется вниз по венам. Прошли уже годы с того времени, когда Кастиэль был подростком, но его член моментально доблестно напрягается. Мужчина отрывается ото рта Кастиэля и начинает целовать его челюсть, облизывать кадык и чувствительную кожу за ухом. Кастиэль стонет и задыхается, словно пытаясь озвучить порно, и, судя по твердости, таранящей его бедро, мужчине это нравится, поэтому Кастиэль позволяет себе быть настолько громким, насколько самому этого хочется.

Туман оргазма наконец рассеивается, и Кастиэль понимает, что так еще ни разу не прикоснулся к удивительному созданию, стоящему перед ним. Неуверенно, боясь, что его руки оттолкнут, он тянется к обнаженной коже мужчины, слегка прикасаясь пальцами, ведя дорожку к спине, чувствуя торжество, когда обнаруживает, что был прав: верхняя часть спины мужчины почти полностью обнажена. Вскоре он присоединяет вторую руку, поглаживая обнаженную кожу, ведя одну руку наверх, ероша волосы на затылке, а другой углубляясь вниз, пока не достигает великолепной округлости мужских ягодиц. Желая знать, так ли они прекрасны на ощупь, как и на вид, Кастиэль опускает вторую руку и обхватывает половинки, сжимая их, в награду бедра мужчины двигаются вперед, и легкий, с придыханием, стон срывается со сладких губ. Кастиэль поднимает взгляд и замечает, как затуманены его глаза, размазавшуюся вокруг рта помаду, когда его губы обхватывали член Кастиэля, и, видит бог, как ему хочется увидеть это снова, особенно без красного цвета, чтобы не нарушать совершенство изысканной картины. Но сейчас он жаждет, чтобы мужчина выполнил свое обещание, данное ему чуть раньше, поэтому Кастиэль хватает его за запястье и тащит в сторону своей спальни.

Кастиэль хочет видеть все, верхнего света ему недостаточно, поэтому он отпускает запястье и идет, чтобы включить прикроватные лампы. Звук разрываемой материи побуждает его обернуться, и открывшийся вид наполняет рот слюной и заставляет член пульсировать. Разорванное платье зеленоглазого мужчины лежит на полу, но Кастиэля оно совершенно не заботит, он сосредоточен на том, кто вскоре станет его любовником. Он знает, что на мужчине надет пояс, эта тонкая, кружевная штучка, поэтому кидает лишь беглый взгляд, отмечая, как он облегает узкие бедра мужчины и, в сочетании с чулками, напоминает о ранних мыслях про разворачивание подарков. Что действительно приковывает взгляд Кастиэля — это трусики. Они держатся на тонкой полоске материи, обвивающей талию мужчины, пах прикрывают полупрозрачные кружева, уже влажные и блестящие от предэякулята, эрегированный член натягивает материал, головка выглядывает из-под границ кружев.

Мужчина смотрит на него полуприкрытыми глазами, прежде чем поворачивается и наклоняется, чтобы снять туфли на шпильке, и этот вид почти заставляет Кастиэля кончить в третий раз за несколько часов. Если впереди трусики и пытались что-то прикрыть от его взгляда, то ягодицы полностью обнажены, и когда он сгибает и немного разводит ноги, Кастиэль может увидеть основание анальной пробки, находящейся внутри. И словно зная, что Кастиэль не успел все рассмотреть, он мгновенно избавляется от обуви, наклоняясь вперед, пока не оказывается на коленях, выгибает спину и разводит ноги еще шире, а затем раскрывает себя руками.

Кастиэль издает высокий пронзительный звук, словно собирается скончаться на месте, и слышит в ответ тихий смешок. Никогда прежде перед Кастиэлем не представало нечто настолько прекрасное и, когда он наконец осмеливается дотронуться до мужчины на полу, его прикосновения почтительны, а на лице написано благоговение. Кастиэль легко, словно перышком, проводит пальцами вдоль позвоночника, ласкает руки и наконец оставляет поцелуи по обеим сторонам от анальной пробки. Не отрывая взгляда от застывшего мужчины (Кастиэлю кажется, что ему должно быть как минимум неудобно), он встает и избавляется от пижамы, не глядя отбрасывая ее в сторону. Он становится на колени за спиной мужчины и придвигается, пока его тело не прижимается вплотную. Кастиэлю хочется обонять и чувствовать, поэтому он снова наклоняется и вдыхает сладкий, мускусный аромат мужчины и секса, после чего вынимает пробку. Кастиэль может поклясться, что розовое отверстие подмигивает, подзывая его приблизиться поближе, и он не может сопротивляться этому зову сирены и, не раздумывая больше, погружает язык в анус мужчины. Там потрясающе и влажно, Кастиэль наслаждается каждой секундой, слюна смешивается с остатками (странно, но безвкусными) лубриканта, и раскрывает его дырку еще больше, увлажняя ее. Мужчина на полу так же громок, как и Кастиэль до этого, и каждый звук подстегивает продолжать.

Ладони мужчины все так же держат ягодицы разведенными, не отпуская, даже когда он толкается назад, пытаясь трахать себя языком Кастиэля. Когда челюсть начинает болеть и рот пересох, Кастиэль выпрямляется, прижимаясь ближе, так, что его член оказывается под тяжелой мошонкой мужчины. Он чувствует запах предэякулята, капающего с мужского члена и впитавшегося в кружева, он хочет кончить именно так и начинает двигать бедрами, скользя взад и вперед между мягкостью мужских яиц и грубостью кружева. Он хочет погрузиться в него, поэтому наклоняется вперед, протягивает руку к открытому рту, и розовый язык затягивает его пальцы в теплую влажную пещеру, и его пальцы обслуживают так же, как и член до этого, и сенсорная память заставляет его двигаться быстрее, пока не отнимает пальцы. Забыв об осторожности, Кастиэль резко погружает сразу три пальца в мужчину и слышит стон, чувствует его отголоски своим членом, пальцы буквально засасываются отверстием, а потом оно пытаeтся вытолкнуть их обратно, когда Кастиэль погружает пальцы глубже, а мужчина все также держит себя раскрытым, и Кастиэль не может отвести взгляд от места, где его пальцы исчезают в анусе. Большими пальцами мужчина поглаживает пальцы Кастиэля там, где они соединяются, и Кастиэль кончает белыми всплесками на трусики мужчины, грудь и собственный ковер.

Содрогаясь в оргазме, Кастиэль не сразу замечает, что мужчина снова замер, хотя и не пытается избавиться от пальцев Кастиэля. Когда он чувствует себя в силах снова двигаться, он вынимает пальцы из тела и встает. Он слышит беззвучный вздох, срывающийся с мужских губ, тот убирает руки с ягодиц, и Кастиэль видит десять четких отметин от пальцев на бледной коже. Выгнув спину, мужчина встает, кидает через плечо грязный взгляд и покидает спальню Кастиэля.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Кастиэль идет и забирает свой подарок

Кастиэлю требуется неприлично много времени, чтобы понять, что мужчина не вернется, и единственным доказательством его присутствия остаются разорванное платье и анальная пробка на полу. Кастиэль наклоняется, чтобы поднять вещи. Он относит платье на помойку, все равно восстановлению оно не подлежит, а пробку оставляет в спальне, найдя ей место на тумбочке. В эту ночь он спит, как младенец.

В понедельник утром Кастиэль решает, что все, произошедшее в пятницу ночью, было каким-то странным сном или галлюцинацией, хотя слабые следы помады на члене и челюсти и анальная пробка на ночном столике объяснению пока не поддаются, но всему свое время.

Кастиэль входит в фойе «Сандовера», и его встречает секретарь, бойкая молодая женщина, всегда приветствующая веселыми «Доброе утро» и «Хорошего дня». Обычно Кастиэль останавливается и обменивается с ней парой фраз, но сегодня он едва обращает на нее внимание, направляясь к лифту. Уже стоя внутри кабины, он оборачивается к стойке регистрации и наблюдает, как девушка кокетливо улыбается зеленоглазому мужчине в костюме. Кастиэль чувствует, что его желудок сжимается от ревности, когда мужчина поднимает голову, их взгляды встречаются, и ухмылка узнавания появляется на этих сочных губах, больше не замазанных красной помадой. Щеки вспыхивают краской, и Кастиэль безмерно благодарен дверям, решившим закрыться в этот момент.

Остаток дня столь же мучителен. Он так до конца и не осознал, сколько времени проводит с ним начальник безопасности. Мужчина следует за Кастиэлем повсюду, на несколько шагов позади него, глаза сканируют пространство, ища угрозу, и когда они на улице, и когда они внутри здания, мужчина с зелеными глазами идет на полшага впереди Кастиэля, проходя через двери перед ним, чтобы проверить комнату, где будет находиться Кастиэль. Он заглядывает за двери, шторы, столы, и у Кастиэля возникает бесконечное количество возможностей, чтобы увидеть, как ткань брюк облегает ягодицы и подчеркивает кривизну ног. Всю неделю Кастиэль постоянно пытается справиться со стояком.

Кульминация наступает в пятницу утром, когда он входит в свой кабинет. Не успевает он закрыть дверь, желая посвятить несколько минут подготовке к первым сегодняшним переговорам, как его решительно разворачивают и сдергивают брюки к коленям, а потом его член снова попадает в этот влажный греховный рот. Он опускает взгляд, видит губы, о которых так мечтал всю неделю, растягивающиеся до неприличия вокруг его набухшей плоти, и не может сдержать отчаянный вскрик. Зеленоглазый мужчина на полу с причмокиванием выпускает его член изо рта, смотрит на Кастиэля сквозь ресницы и мягко замечает: «Дверь слишком близко, все в зале могут тебя услышать», а потом снова заглатывает орган Кастиэля до корня, зарывается носом в лобковые волосы, прежде чем начинает двигаться. Кастиэль пытается быть абсолютно бесшумным, кусая губы, чтобы не дать звукам вырваться наружу, когда мужчина вновь вынимает его член изо рта и начинает вылизывать толстую вену на нем, а рукой принимается играть с яйцами. Ощущения захлестывают Кастиэля с головой, и вскоре он уже пытается засунуть в рот кулак, чтобы не дать себе застонать, и когда он чувствует, как оргазм скручивается в нем в спираль, то пытается издать предупреждающий звук, и мужчина моментально заглатывает его член, выдаивая его губами, зубами и языком, и Кастиэль кончает с глухим стоном. Мужчина опять проглатывает до капли все, что дает ему Кастиэль, вылизывает член начисто и натягивает брюки на Кастиэля. После чего он встает, отталкивает Кастиэля в сторону и в мгновение ока исчезает за дверью.

Кастиэль идет к своему столу на трясущихся ногах и падает в кресло. Когда несколько минут спустя за ним заходит секретарша, он уже может вести себя как обычно и почти не вздрагивает, когда видит мужественное лицо зеленоглазого мужчины, идя на переговоры. 

День долог, и когда Кастиэль около десяти часов вечера наконец-то оказывается дома, он измотан и взвинчен и, зная, что пропустил свое обычное развлечение, он смиряется с тем, что заснет на диване, бессмысленно убивая время. Он переодевается в пижаму, наливает себе бренди и садится на диван, завернувшись в одеяло, нащупывает пульт и включает телевизор.

Сначала слышен звук — длинный низкий стон, а потом появляется картинка. Ему кажется, что от увиденного у него в мозгу сейчас произойдет короткое замыкание. Это запись, a не телевизионная программа, и Кастиэлю кажется, что съемка велась вечером в прошлую пятницу. Зеленоглазый мужчина стоит на фоне пустой белой стены, и, насколько может увидеть Кастиэль, в комнате нет мебели. На нем пояс, чулки и трусики, те же, в которых он распростерся на полу в спальне Кастиэля, пах мужчины покрыт чем-то белесым (спермой, подсказывает сознание Кастиэля), несколько капель видны на груди. Его член гордо стоит, и Кастиэль вспоминает, как мужчина замер, когда Кастиэль кончил, и ему немного стыдно, что он не убедился, что зеленоглазый тоже получил свой оргазм. Глаза мужчины закрыты, бедра толкаются назад, и он стонет так же, как когда пальцы Кастиэля были в нем. Мужчина ласкает руками свою грудь, иногда пощипывая соски, а потом поднимает руку ко рту и сосет пальцы, прежде чем обводит ими ореолы. Они мгновенно твердеют, и Кастиэль чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, и ему хочется делать с мужчиной все то, что он делает с собой. Мужчина сжимает бедра в последнем сильном рывке назад, его голова запрокидывается, рот приоткрывается, и он кончает, разбрызгивая сперму вокруг себя. Мужчина тяжело дышит и стонет, его бедра мелко подрагивают, пока он наконец не открывает глаза, посылает в камеру одну из своих пошлых улыбок, а затем наклоняется и выключает ee.

Кастиэль не помнит, как выходит из дома и пересекает улицу. Но вот он здесь, стоит перед дверью, на которой прибита табличка, сообщающая, что здесь живет Дин Винчестер, и Кастиэль слышит эхо дверного звонка, раздающегося в доме. Ему хочется сбежать и больше никогда не смотреть на прекрасного мужчину, но он застывает на месте, и единственное, что стоит у него перед внутренним взором, это лицо кончающего Дина, и это служит рычагом для оргазма Кастиэля. Кастиэль жаждет этого, хочет, при мыслях об этом его член снова наполняется кровью. Он слышит далекий голос, пытается понять, но не может разобрать слов, поэтому он нажимает на ручку и открывает дверь. Он входит в освещенную прихожую и видит обнаженного Дина. На нем очередные трусики под цвет его глаз, и на этот раз они больше подходят по размеру, сквозь них виден лишь силуэт его члена. Он улыбается, подходя к Кастиэлю, а потом срывает халат с его плеч и вкладывает что-то ему в руку, прежде чем повернуться и повесить его халат рядом с куртками, висящими на стене. Кастиэлю кажется, что от шока он проглотил собственный язык, потому что как и в прошлый раз, задницу Дина ничто не прикрывает. Кастиэль опускает взгляд: в руке у него пульт управления, и он знает, что если раздвинет эти бледные ягодицы, то увидит очередную пробку. Чтобы удостовериться, он нажимает на пуск и слышит, как Дин ошеломленно стонет, а других доказательств ему и не нужно. Они медленно проходят по дому, Кастиэль любуется безупречным видом сзади и время от времени играет с пультом. Каждый раз, когда он меняет режим, Дин стонет, и в какой-то момент его рука ныряет вперед, словно он хочет дотронуться до себя. Резкое «нет» Кастиэля заставляет его немедленно опустить руку.

В отличие от дома Кастиэля, в доме Дина есть подвал, и Дин ведет их именно туда. Кастиэль узнает белые стены из видео и понимает, что сделано это из-за недостатка освещения. Дин подходит к стене и откатывает ее в сторону, и первое, что замечает Кастиэль, это кровать с балдахином в центре комнаты. Комната белая, а кровать черная, и Кастиэль представляет себе, как изумительно Дин будет на ней смотреться. Дин пятится назад, пока в нетерпении не прижимается к Кастиэлю, потираясь задницей о твердый член. Все это уже почти выше его сил, но ему удается хрипло приказать: «Сними их и ляг на кровать. Раскрой себя для меня». Дин подчиняется и вид его блестящей задницы и стоящего членa высвобождает что-то в груди Кастиэля, и он в мгновения ока срывает с себя одежду, вынимает пробку и толкается в приглашающее тепло тела Дина. В ответ раздается тихий призывный стон и в нем не слышно дискомфорта. Кастиэль медленно двигается, не желая причинить боль лежащему под ним Дину, но тот понукает его двигаться жестче, быстрее, и он практически полностью выходит, прежде чем вломиться обратно. Первые несколько минут он задает изнурительный темп, а потом замедляется, любуясь видом того места, где их тела соединяются. Ему нравится, что Дин положил руки на ягодицы, раскрывая себя для Кастиэля, и пока он таранит простату Дина при каждом движении внутрь, звуки, которые издает Дин, могут обеспечить его фантазиями для дрочки на многие годы вперед, и осознание этого больше, чем что-либо другое, заставляет его напрячься и кончить. Придя в себя после оргазма, он тянется за анальной пробкой, выходит из Дина и вставляет ему пробку, не позволяя своему семени вытечь. Он наклоняется и слизывает несколько успевших сбежать капель. Кастиэль встает с кровати и поднимает пульт, снова включая игрушку. Распростершийся на кровати Дин не издает ни звука, и Кастиэль увеличивает силу вибрации до тех пор, пока наконец тело Дина не напрягается, и он не кончает с хриплым криком. Кастиэль оставляет вибратор включенным, подходит к кровати и стаскивает Дина на пол, и тот стоит на трясущихся ногах, когда Кастиэль опускается перед ним на колени и вылизывает его дочиста. Дин кончает во второй раз и только после этого Кастиэль выключает анальную пробку, кладет голову Дину себе на грудь и быстро засыпает.

Чуть позже Кастиэль просыпается совершенно дезориентированный, спросонья не понимая, где он находится. Что-то движется между его бедeр, и он испуганно выдыхает, когда что-то проскальзывает в его анус. В этот момент он все вспоминает и расслабляется, ощущая, как пальцы Дина трахают его, растягивая. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то делал это с ним, так много времени с тех пор, как он хотел этого от кого-то, и он упивается ощущением, что о нем заботятся, а потом его переворачивают на спину, и Дин, улыбаясь, приставляет головку члена к его проходу, снова кладя ему в руку пульт управления, а потом надавливает, и крупная головка члена протискивается внутрь. Он входит медленно, один мучительный дюйм за другим, и Кастиэль не может вспомнить, чувствовал ли он себя когда-нибудь столь заполненным. И он стонет, поднимая ноги и обхватывая ими Дина за талию, чтобы притянуть еще ближе к себе. Он включает пробку на самый сильный уровень, и Дин дергается словно от шока, проезжаясь по простате Кастиэля, а потом втрахивается в него, время от времени вращая бедрами, чтобы оказаться еще глубже внутри; он стонет и тяжело дышит, шепча бесконечный поток восхвалений и ругательств. Кастиэль никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего столь же прекрасного, и эта мысль толкает его через край, и он с криком кончает, и его имя «Кас-Кас-Кас» молитвой срывается с губ Дина, когда приходит его черед, и он изливает свое семя глубоко в задницу Кастиэля.


End file.
